


holly and mistletoe

by Anonymous



Series: pushing daisies [4]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, are...are they gonna be okay?????, the gangs all here :’)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: at the edge of everything, mello can be anything he wants to be.
Series: pushing daisies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933117
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	holly and mistletoe

“where are we going first?” asks near as he fumbles with a rubik’s cube in hand. linda latches onto the back of his hoodie before he can wander too far from their group — if he were to get lost here, they’d probably never find him again, and matt was sitting cross-legged against mello’s legs looking far too sleepy-eyed to be of much help. meanwhile, mello was—

well. mello was scanning the airport’s display board, the manic grin on his face quickly growing at the sheer _number_ of places they could go: italy, egypt, dubai— any and all of it was available to them with just a few lines of code from matt’s laptop. he wanted to spit, he wanted to laugh, he wanted to shout to the world at large _look at me! look at all i could do— what i’m going to be!_

instead, feeling the weight of linda’s expectant eyes and near’s rubik’s cube going _clickclickclick_ with every sharp turn and matt’s warmth against his calves, he clears his throat, packs away all the _betcha thought i’d never get this far_ he wants to let out, and says, instead, “los angeles, california. matt, can you do that?”

  
“sure thing, boss.” and _boss_ — well, he could get used to the sound of that.

”alright.” he turns and grins over his shoulder at his motley crew. “what’re we waiting for, then?”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for posting so soon after the last installment!! i just really wanted to try and get smth out for Mello’s bday!! hm, im not sure this one feels quite right, but... i do love seeing a happy mello!! happy belated birthday, sweetheart <3


End file.
